Life is Just Beginning
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: "That's nice," Ron snorted. ... "Is it?" Luna said faintly. "I found it to be a bit rude, but each to their own, I guess."/Life after the war is hard. But who says it can't be funny, too? R&R


**You know how everyone writes fics about after the war? And they're mostly labeled tragedy and romance? No one ever writes about **_**humor **_**after the war, really, so I've decided to do just that.**

**Let's pretend that Fred didn't die, alright? I don't really want to write George like that, and it will just be easier for me and for everyone, I think. Thanks. ^.^ **

**(Warning-I might have to bring other characters back to life for some one-shot chapters, but I'm mainly sticking to how it was.)**

**This takes place after the war, when Harry and co decide to go back for another year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the story.**

* * *

><p>"Harry. Harry!"<p>

Harry turned around to see Ron running toward him breathless. Harry raised his eyebrow, and, glancing down at Ginny who was next to him called back, "What?"

Ron caught up to them, looking wide-eyed. "I just met Malfoy in the corridors," Ron panted. "I reckon he's going to try and do something to you for revenge."

Ginny snorted, releasing her hand from Harry's and crossing her arms. "That git deserved it," she muttered darkly. "He hexed Harry, why can't we retaliate?"

Harry shook his head at her, smiling fondly, but directed his question at Ron. "What do you think they're going to do?"

"I don't know, but you best be on your watch, alright?" Ron starting walking, Harry and Ginny next to him. "I don't want to have an all-out hex war. That's what the Twins are for."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah. Speaking of the Twins-how's their shop doing? Still racking in the Galleons? I haven't had a chance to use Pig yet, seeing as you are owling people all the time. And Arnold isn't any help." Ginny looked at Ron closely. "Hey, Ron," she suddenly said, a teasing grin on her face, "Who're you owling?"

Ron went pink. "No one," he mumbled. Harry raised both eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" Harry teased. "You sure? Because Hermione's owl's been hanging about lately, and I-"

"Oh, shut up," Ron growled, whacking Harry lightly on the arm. "It's not my fault she's not going to be here for a week."

Harry smiled softly. "I know. She's been in Australia, hasn't she? Do you know if she's restored her parents' memories yet?"

Ron nodded. "She mentioned it in her last owl. She said she'll turn up sometime this week, but I don't know when-"

Ginny grinned at him, and Harry snickered softly.

"-What?" Ron asked. "I just said I don't know when she'll be getting here, you don't have to laugh about-"

"Hello, Ronald," Ron's face flushed purple. "I'd hoped you'd be a bit more observant about my wanderings. I distinctly remember informing you in my last owl-yes Ron, I sent an owl after the previous-that I would be arriving today." Hermione sounded exasperated. "Did you even bother to check your mail this morning? I remember telling Pigwidgeon to make it fall in your food."

Hermione had appeared on Ron's right side with a scolding tone but grin on her face. Ron grinned back and leaned down to peck her cheek.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron apologized, "it's just-"

"What's this I hear about Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted. "You didn't hex him again, did you? Oh, Ron, I've been telling you-it's best if you try to make friends. The War's over, there's no need for this petty rivalry anymore."

Ron's face glowed red. "Petty rivalry!" Ron exclaimed. "Petty rivalry! Do you not remember, back in first year, he kept trying to get us in trouble?"

"Petty rivalry," Hermione chided.

"Or in second year, when he called you a-a-"

"Slightly harsh," Hermione admitted, "but petty rivalry."

"-Or in third year, when he tried to get Buckbeak killed? Or-"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "Just about every year has been just that. _Petty rivalry._"

"Oh, alright," Ron grumbled. "But he still called you the M-word."

Hermione patted his cheek. "So caring. But still, Ron, Harry," Hermione inclined her head towards him. "You need to try to make up. If you keep nursing these bad feelings about each other, then-"

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted, sounding amused, "You know as well as I do that they're never going to be the best of friends."

"I know that!" Hermione replied, annoyed. "I just think you all could at least be decent-"

"I don't think so, Hermione," said a distant voice. "Too many Nargles around."

Luna Lovegood, with her dreamy look and long, blonde hair had suddenly appeared on Hermione's other side.

"Hello, Luna," Harry said pleasantly. They had gotten even closer over the events of the War, and she was now very good friends with the Trio and co. "How are you?"

Luna fixed Harry with her stare. "Good, Harry," Luna replied. "Thanks for asking."

Harry nodded. "Anytime."

"See!" Ron exclaimed, switching back to the previous conversation. "Luna agrees with me! It just won't happen!"

Hermione sighed and glanced at her Ravenclaw friend. "Maybe Luna's right," Hermione said, but she sounded uncertain. "Either way, it couldn't hurt to stop with these little arguments, could it? Honestly, Ronald, you're almost as bad as Fred and George-"

Hermione cut off as the corridor was suddenly filled with blasting sounds and smoke. Coughing, the five friends stood there, waving their hands trying to get rid of the smoke. Hermione quickly raised her wand, but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me," said Luna in that melodious voice.

She waved her wand, and all the smoke had suddenly gone, but the corridor was different. The normally plain, brown walls were suddenly flashing green and silver, with snake-like letters saying, 'Gryffindorks stink' or 'Snakes rule'. There was even a picture of a lion biting a snake, and another-surprisingly, but rather to be expected-of Harry and Ron being chased by snakes. The corridor was silent before the Slytherins that had been walking burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, go on and laugh!" Ron shouted as Hermione checked the charms to see if she could remove it, "Real funny. Real funny."

Moments later the group of five were walking through the corridors, Hermione unable to revert the walls back. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had been called to check on it and change it, and she was now ordering nearby students-mainly Gryffindors-to look for the offending Slytherins.

"That was interesting," Ginny commented. "I wonder how Malfoy got the charm to do that. I didn't know he was talented."

"You know," Harry added, "I'm surprised he didn't turn our robes green."

"Don't give him any ideas," Ron said grumpily as they passed by a group of more laughing Slytherins. "I'm upset enough as it is."

"Not all Slytherins are bad, Ron," Hermione chided.

"I know, Hermione," Ron replied gruffly. Suddenly he smirked. "'Make friends with Malfoy' you said. 'Try to act decent'. He's not being very decent, Hermione, is he?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "You could try to give the first nudge, too, you know," Hermione countered. "It's not all about Malfoy."

"What? So it's all about me?"

Ginny sighed. "Even when you two are dating, you're fighting." She watched them warily. "Lover's quarrel."

Ron's ears turned pink, and Hermione blushed slightly.

"On the other hand," Ginny continued, "Harry and I have a complete opposite relationship. We do other loving things, like-"

"Ginny," Ron interrupted, "You don't want Luna to feel left out, do you?"

"Sorry, Luna."

"It's alright," Luna replied.

"Back to the real conversation," Hermione cut in. "I know-"

"You know everything, don't you?" Ron said sourly. "Look, Hermione, why don't we just-"

"Shut it, Ronald," Hermione growled, hurt evident in her tone. Ron, realizing his mistake, backtracked at once.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, I just-"

"That's quite the change of decoration," Ginny commented casually. "Say, Ron, Hermione, look up, will you? We've already entered the Great Hall."

Ron paused, and he and Hermione looked around to see what had the other tree so enraptured. Ron's eyes widened as he saw, on the regular, sky-blue cloudy ceiling, an image of Harry scrambling over clouds with a giant, green snake chasing him.

"That's nice," Ron snorted.

"Is it?" Luna said faintly. "I found it to be a bit rude, but each to their own, I guess."

"Ginny," Harry groaned from behind them, "What hex did you use on Malfoy, exactly?"

"Hey," Ginny defended. "He made you grow a snake tail. I just simply…added my own Gryffindor touch."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just a lion's tail…lion's mane…lion's roar…lion's fur…lion's paws…lion's teeth…lion's skin…"

"Gin," Harry groaned aloud again. "You practically turned him into a lion."

"Hey, he made you grow scales," Ginny threw back. "It's only natural I retaliate. Just defending my boyfriend, like a good girlfriend should."

Harry raised another eyebrow. "Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"Don't be sexist, Harry."

"Enjoying the change of decoration," drawled a voice from behind them, and Harry and the others turned to see Malfoy and some other Slytherins standing there, sneering at him. "I think it's quite fitting, really."

Harry scowled. "I know not all your house is evil, Malfoy-"

"Thanks," Malfoy sneered. "That means a lot, coming from you."

"-but that doesn't mean you have to make it look like it is."

Malfoy turned pink.

"Yeah," Ron added. "Most of your lot's been evil, anyway. What about Riddle?"

"Ronald," Luna said calmly, stepping up, "that's not true. Merlin was a Slytherin."

Ron gaped, "W-was not!"

"I'm afraid that's true, Ron," Hermione replied. She looked at Luna closely. "How did you know that?"

Luna shrugged.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron replied. "She's a Ravenclaw, remember? Not everyone has to be named Hermione to be a genius."

Hermione scowled at him. "You sound like Malfoy."

"Hey," Malfoy said. "I'm right here, you know."

"Make friends with Malfoy, you said!" Ron shot back at Hermione, "But now you're ragging on him! I'm insulted."

"Make friends?" Malfoy sneered, causing Hermione and Ron to tune back into the conversation, "I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, Granger, but Weasley and I most certainly will not be…'friends'." Malfoy spat out the word as if it disgusted him, (which it probably did,) and along with his cronies, turned and walked to the Slytherin table.

"See, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy himself said it-we will not be friends."

Hermione ignored the remark. "He seems to have shaped up a bit," Hermione commented. "I mean, he didn't call me Mudblood, and he didn't call you Weasel, now did he?"

Ron glowered. "Don't give him anymore ideas."

"I'm sorry, Ron, I just-"

"Lover's quarrel?" Ginny sighed.

"Lover's quarrel," Harry agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lover's quarrel.<strong>

**~D**


End file.
